thuglegionfandomcom-20200216-history
Levy - Q
1) Some refugees are coming to your city but your forage is only enough to feed people in your city : a) Accept them as your citizens. Reward: loyalty +5 (needs confirmation) : b) Conscript them in reserve forces. Reward: loyalty +4, silver +250 2) The battle plan of our troop has been stolen by our enemy agent. You have locked the camp and no one can go away. : a) Arrest all possible agents for the safety of the plan. Reward: (unknown) : b) Investigate everyone of the soldiers to find the enemy agent. Reward: citizen loyalty +5, silver +1000 3) Two guys meet in a bathroom. It turns out they were born on the same day! : a) That's impossible! Reward: (Your own stupidity for choosing that option) : b) They should become friends! Reward: Gold +10 4) A villager has reported to you about a domestic dispute with his wife. : a) Help them deal with it. Reward: loyalty +5, gold +2 : b) You are too busy for small things like this. Reward: levy +1 5) An evil cult has become popular amoung people. he hierarch is said to be capable of curing all diseases. : a) Rediculous. Reward: (unknown) : b) Punish and educate. Reward: loyalty +8 6) A migrant worker has moved to the city and worked in a shop, where he has been abused and forced to work overtime. : a) Help him. Reward: (unknown) : b) Arrest his boss. Reward: RP +150 7) A thief is famous for taking from the rich and giving to the poor a rich person whose belongings have been stolen has reported the case : a) Muddle through the case and express sympathy. Reward: loyalty +5 : b) Deal with it lawfully. Reward: (unknown) 8) The mirage shows an image of battling troops. People are at panic. : a) Sends troop to battlefield to show them it’s nothing to worry about. Reward: levy CD -20 mins, RP+175 : b) Educate people about the cause of mirage. Reward: levy +1, loyalty +3 9) At the critical moment during the battle. Some rookies in the army have got cold feet and try to escape the battle. : a) Put them to execution according to the military law. Reward: RP +100 : b) Let them go and cherish lives. Reward: Citizen Loyalty +4 10) A hurricane has turned the city into ruins. : a) Encourage people to open up waste land and develop agriculture. Reward: Citizen Loyalty +5 : : b) Give a impulse to trade. Reward: Silver +910 11) The storms and draught this year has caused crop failure in your land. : a) Use National Treasury to help people suffering from the crop failure. Reward: (unknown) : b) Lead people to open up waste land. Reward: levy cd = -20, loyalty +5 12) A suspect is put to execution today. Someone in the crowd of onlookers standed out to redress an injustice. : a) Rehear the case. Reward: Citizen Loyalty + 6 : b) Go on with the execution since the case is clear. Reward: (unknown) 13) The city tax collector has absconded with all the money: : a) Hunt him down by yourself to get the money back. Reward: Citizen loyalty +5, Silver +640 : b) List him as wanted: Reward: (unknown) 14) You meet a prophet on a trip. : a) Invite him. Reward: +6 loyalty : b) Believe in your self. Reward: +7 loyalty 15) Aura - An aura has shown in the sky. People are surprised. : a) Its god’s work. Reward: loyalty +5, levy +1 : b) It’s just a rare weather. Reward: Loyalty +10 16) Many people migrant to your city of respect for your fame. But some spies of enemy powers might be hidden among them. : a) ? Reward: RP +250 : b) Accept all of them Reward: Loyalty +5 17) You have received the information that some bandits are planning an ambush to rob your supplies. : a) Plan an anti-ambush. Reward: RP +150 : b) Change the transit route. 18) An engaged couple has asked you to be the witness of their coming wedding. a) Accept it happily. (Unknown) b) Focus on your work and send them a gift. (Reward: RP +200) 19)You are told that a famous astrologer said that the horoscope has shown that you will be the emperor of this land. a) Believe in it and be confident. Reward: RP +135 b) Be Humble and stop this rumor 20) A once-in-a-century flood has sweeped the city. Thousands of people lost their homes. a)help people rebuild their houses. Reward: loyalty +6 b) build a new city and help people settle down there. Reward: +1620 silver 21) When you were at a banquet with your friends, one of the friends was murdered by an assassin. a) Execute the assassin and prepare for the friends funeral. (Silver +1200) b) Launch a war against the country where the assassin was from. 22) 23) 24) 25) 26)